Kido Attention
by Shacchin
Summary: Puncak Musim Panas, adalah hari dimana kebanyakan orang membencinya. Karena suhu panas yang lebih panas dibandingkan hari musim panas lainnya. Itulah yang dirasakan anggota Mekakushi-dan. Kido Tsubomi yang saat ini telah menjabat sebagai Danchou, akan mengurusi semua anggota yang sedang kepanasan. Perhatian Kido— *badSummary


_Author :  
>Disclaimer : Shizen No Teki-P (Mekakucity Actors)<br>Character : Tsubomi Kido (No.01)  
>Cameo : Mekakushi-dan, Hiyori Asahina<br>Length : oneshoot  
>Summary :<br>—Puncak Musim Panas, adalah hari dimana kebanyakan orang membencinya. Karena suhu panas yang lebih panas dibandingkan hari musim panas lainnya. Itulah yang dirasakan anggota Mekakushi-dan. Kido Tsubomi yang saat ini telah menjabat sebagai Danchou, akan mengurusi semua anggota yang sedang kepanasan. Perhatian Kido— *badSummary_

_**Kido Attention**_

Di sebuah apartemen ruangan yang bernomor 107 itu, dihuni oleh _shounen _dan _shoujo_, mereka menamai diri sebagai _Mekakushi-Dan._

Nampaknya para penghuni apartemen ini, segan untuk keluar rumah. Dikarenakan sinar matahari yang akan perih saat memanggang kulit, puncak musim panas.

Seorang gadis berambut _oranye _sebahu sedang bersenandung kecil untuk mengisi kebosanan yang hinggap di dirinya sambil mengipas bagian lehernya menggunakan kipas kertas dengan ukuran cukup besar.

"Oy, Kisaragi. Ini, makanlah"seorang gadis tomboy berambut hijau yang dikuncir kuda itu menawarkan satu buah es semangka ke gadis berambut oranye itu,_Kisaragi Momo_.

Momo mendongkakkan kepalanya setelah menerima es semangka itu, dan mendapati Kido yang juga menikmati es yang sama. "_arigato, Danchou-san_"ujar Momo tak lupa dengan panggilan khusus untuk anggota No.01 itu.

"hn, sama-sama. Oh,yah Kisaragi. Mana kakakmu?"Tanya _Kido Tsubomi_ sambil menggigit kecil es semangka-nya.

"_Oni-chan?_ hm, entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja dia sedang berada di beranda sambil berkeluh kesah atas cuaca hari ini"jawab Momo lalu kembali menjilati es miliknya.

"oh,_soukka._ Aku akan membawakannya es semangka juga"ujar Kido sambil meninggalkan Momo yang masih mengipasi dirinya.

.

.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut amat panjang itu nampaknya sedang pusing akan suhu panas dari puncak musim panas yang menyerangnya, terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang berkunang-kunang.

Pemuda tinggi yang berpakaian serba hijau itu mengamati tingkah gadis mungil itu.

"Mary, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya sambil menghampiri Mary yang nampak agak stress.

"S-seto? Apa aku akan mati terpanggang? Selamatkan aku"ucap Mary polos dengan tatapan frustasi-nya. _Seto Kousuke _yang mendengar ucapan _Mary Kozakura _itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"haha, tidak mungkin Mary. Namanya juga _puncak musim panas_. Dimana seperti hari ini musim panas akan terasa lebih panas dari biasanya"jelas Seto, Mary mengangguk mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mengurangi frustasinya akan suhu panas yang menyengat ini.

"ah, akan kuajarkan untuk membuat kipas"ucap Seto saat melihat kertas-kertas berbagai warna yang tergeletak di meja bundar yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat kerajinan bunga. "su-sungguh?"Tanya Mary, Seto pun mengangguk lalu mulai melipat sebuah kertas membentuk kipas sederhana.

"ini, gampang,kan? Kau hanya perlu melipatnya seperti ini"ucap Seto setelah kipas kertas yang ia buat telah selesai. Lalu Seto mengipasi leher Mary yang nampaknya cukup berkeringat.

"Ahh, rasanya lebih baik"ucap Mary, merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa lehernya.

"Mary, Seto. Makanlah ini"Kido datang menghampiri dua sejoli itu, sambil memberikan es semangka. Saat menerimanya, mata Mary berbinar-binar, karena ia bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya meski untuk sesaat.

"Arigatou, Kido"jawab Seto dan Mary kompak, Kido hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis yang ia sembunyikan.

"oh,yah Mary. Mari sini kuikatkan rambutmu agar kau tidak merasa gerah. Seto tolong ambilkan sisir"Kido duduk di sofa yang tersedia, lalu Mary menghampirinya dengan senyuman mengembang, sedangkan Seto secepatnya ke kamar untuk mengambil sisir.

"ini"Seto pun menyerahkan sisir milik Kido, lalu Kido mulai menyisir rambut lebat milik Mary. Sesudahnya mulai ia ikat menggunakan ikat rambut pink yang ia beli secara _sembunyi-sembunyi_.

"ah, rasanya jadi sedikit lebih baik"ucap Mary senang saat rambutnya yang sedari tadi ia gerai kini telah diikat.

"_arigato,_Kido"ucap Mary, lalu ia menghampiri Seto yang beranjak ke jendela tempat Momo duduk tadi.

.

.

"ukh, ukh"suara keluhan yang berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang itu cukup menganggu pendengaran Kido. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak-gerak aneh dilantai sambil mengurut bahunya meski tidak terlalu mengurangi rasa pegalnya dan juga nampaknya punggungnya mengalami hal yang sama.

"Oy, Kano. Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Kido yang makin sebal melihat tingkah _Kano Shuuya._

"ah,Kido. Punggungku. Punggung dan bahuku rasanya pegal-pegal"jawab Kano dengan nada yang _sulit dipercaya_ kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh, membuat Kido ragu kalau Kano memang benar-benar sedang pegal. "heh"

"oy, oy. Aku bersungguh-sungguh tahu!"ucap Kano cukup meyakinkan, Kido hanya menghela nafas pendek lalu menghampiri Kano, tak lupa membawa bantal kecil.

"ini, alasi kepalamu dengan bantal. Aku akan mengurut pinggangmu"ucap Kido, Kano pun segera meraih bantal lalu membenamkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kido mulai mengurut pinggang _saudara angkat _nya itu.

"yap, lebih kuat"perintah Kano, Kido pun menuruti dengan kurang _ikhlas._

"sudah merasa lebih baik?"Tanya Kido setelah beberapa menit telah mengurut punggung milik Kano.

"yah, sedikit lagi"ucap Kano, lalu Kido meneruskan mengurut punggung Kano.

"oy, kenapa kau bisa pegal-pegal begini,sih?"Tanya Kido sedikit khawatir akan kesehatan saudaranya.

"entahlah, mungkin saja karena kasur yang kutempati. Rasanya sudah cukup buluk dan keras, membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak"jawab Kano. Kido mengangguk kecil mendengar alasan saudaranya ini.

"baiklah, nanti kita cari pekerjaan tambahan untuk membelikanmu kasur baru"ucap Kido, lalu beranjak berdiri karena merasa cukup lelah juga. "ahh, _arigatou Tsubomi"_ucap Kano sambil memakai nama depan Kido. "yah, ini demi kebaikanmu Shuuya"balas Kido.

.

.

"aku sekarat, gahhh"

Keluhan seorang pemuda _hikkirimori_ terdengar dari arah beranda, Kido segera menghampiri saat mendengar kalimat _aku sekarat_ yang telah diketahui pasti siapa orangnya.

"oy, Kisaragi, tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kido saat melihat sosok _Shintaro Kisaragi _telah terkapar dilantai menghadap beranda. Sedangkan ditangan pemuda itu, terdapat _smartphone _yang didalamnya nampak seorang _cyber _yang menyerukan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat hidup,sepertinya.

"_ganbatte,goshujin! Go! Go! Kau harus mengalahkan suhu panas ini, demi kehidupan mu!"_teriak Ene dari dalam _smartphone _Shintaro.

Shintaro mengabaikan Ene dan beralih ke Kido yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"o-oh, Kido…. Aku…. Akan…"ucap Shintaro terbata-bata, ia memang sangat benci terhadap musim panas, selain mengingatkannya akan kematian sang _kekasih tercintanya—Ayano Tateyama—_juga karena membuatnya dehidrasi karena keringat yang keluar berlebihan.

"hah, kau ini berlebihan sekali"ucap Kido sambil menepuk jidat. "yasudah, aku akan membelikanmu _coca-cola _di toko sebrang sana, jadi berhentilah mengeluh"ujar Kido sambil meninggalkan Shintaro yang masih terkapar.

"_arigatou,_Kido!"seru Shintaro, Kido hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_wah, wah. Kido-chan memang sebaik Ayano-chan,yah. Senangnya berteman dengan keluarga baik hati seperti mereka"_ucap Ene sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan icon kipas.

"jangan samakan Ayano _milikku _dengan siapapun"ujar Shintaro sambil menegaskan kekasihnya itu dengan _milikku._

"_ya,ya terserah goshujin"_

.

.

Seorang pemuda _albino_ tengah terlelap di sofa ruang tamu. Disuhu sepanas ini, mungkin hanya dialah manusia yang bisa tidur lelap seperti ini.

Kido yang baru saja hendak keluar untuk membelikan Shintaro sebotol _coca-cola _dan makanan untuk makan malam serta cemilan, langsung menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Oy, Konoha bangunlah. Jangan tidur disini"ucap Kido khawatir sambil mengguncang pelan pundak _Konoha._

Masih tidak bergeming, ia memang tertidur lelap. Namun, meski sebenarnya Kido tidak sampai hati membangunkan seseorang dalam keadaan begini, namun dia akan lebih khawatir apabila Konoha terjatuh dari sofa dan membentur lantai. Karena bukanlah Konoha yang akan terluka, tapi lantainya? Benar, Konoha terlalu kuat sehingga ia pasti akan menghancurkan lantai seperti dulu.

"Konoha"ucap Kido lagi, dan kali ini berhasil.

"Eng"hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Konoha yang baru setengah sadar.

"bangun dan pindahlah ke kamar Seto atau tidur lah di dekat beranda bersama Shintaro, kalau kau tidur disini cukup berbahaya"jelas Kido, Konoha hanya mengangguk meski tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun dia menurut saja dan beranjak pergi kamar Seto.

"hah, selanjutnya ke toko dulu"

.

.

"hahh, Hiyori lama sekali"

Seorang bocah lelaki berkaus biru, kembali mengulangi kalimat yang sama sambil mengipasi dirinya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat karena kepanasan karena sedari tadi menunggu seseorang yang bernama _Hiyori _didepan gedung apartemen.

"Hibiya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya Kido sedikit terkejut mendapati bocah bernama _Hibiya Amamiya _itu sambil mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

"ah, Kido-san. Aku sedang menunggu Hiyori disini"jawab Hibiya yang masih menunggu sosok gadis yang disukainya itu dengan gelisah.

"kenapa tidak didalam saja? Ada kipas angin, dan suhu ruangan tidak sepanas diluar"saran Kido, namun Hibiya menggeleng pelan.

"nanti dia tersesat dan salah masuk apartemen, lalu diculik oleh om-om jahat dan menjualnya ke luar negeri, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu kunjungannya ke sini"jawab Hibiya yang terbilang _lebay_, membuat Kido ber_sweetdrop_ria, mengingat ada juga satu anggota lain yang terbilang cukup _lebay_(baca : _Shintaro)._

"hah, terserahlah. Tapi, mau pergi bersamaku ke minimarket? Akan kutraktir _ice cream_"ajak Kido yang agak kasihan melihat Hibiya berkeringat seperti itu.

"_i-ice cream?! _Ma-mau!"jawab Hibiya dengan antusias, lagipula jarak minimarket dari apartemen lumayan dekat.

"yasudah, ayo"ajak Kido.

.

.

-The End-


End file.
